The Jewel of the sea (re-edited)
by awannabewriter4years
Summary: Jasmine has the "joy" of sailing the sea's with Fire Fist Ace,and the Whitebeard pirates. but how would they feel about her secrets? OcxAce. This is a re edited version (not a sequel) of my previous story hope yall like it. rating may change.
1. And so it begins

_The start of everything_

I felt the wind and the ocean spray against my face as I breathed out slowly.

I looked at the raven haired boy who had been staring in Luffy's direction for awhile now as we set off on our new adventure.

"Ace." I said lightly, trying to get his attention.

He turned towards me. "Ya?"

I smiled gently "He'll be fine. Your staring is starting to worry me." I said.

I pouted and held my hands close to my heart. "Oh Luffy, I miss you so much. I'm just a big giant baby on the inside. I can't last a minute without worrying about you." Afterwards, I was in a fit of giggles.

Ace suddenly hit me on the side of my arm as I burst into fits of laughter. I rubbed my arm and continued to laugh. i laugh at pain. "What was that for?" i asked. Most people Ace never hit. Including Luffy, but _apparently _I'm the one he'd make an acceptation for.

_**Ya That's because you're Jasmine**_. Shut up, go away_. _I thought._  
><em>

You see, I have a cursed necklace that holds 2 powerful _being's. _One is dormant, while the other talks to me inside my head. If I explain it anymore I'd have to remember bad memories of my past.

Ace smiled at me as he went to his zebra stripped sack. He pulled out an apple and tossed it to me. "You know how Luffy is. He's probably in trouble or in some sort of problem already." Ace explained, trying to convince me that his worrying was justifiable.

I thought over his words. It's true that he had an act for getting in to bad situations but then again we all do.

"Ace, calm down. If you worry you'll get sick and I don't need my dumb ass captain getting sick before we officially become pirates." I said, grinning.

I smiled at his '_Ill kill you'_ face. He sighed and sat down as he took a bite out of his apple. I looked out at the blue, wide ocean, turning the apple in my hand.

"Ace?" I asked. He looked at me, his apple half gone.

" What is it?" He asked, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh! Umm.." I was at a loss for words. He looked so concerned, I didn't mean to do that.

_**ya. ya did**_

"I miss him too." I replied as I laughed with a big smile on my face (_Ignoring the little voice in my head._)

I then, took a bite out of my apple. Sadly, the truth is I do miss Luffy even though I felt like I shouldn't. I met Ace and Luffy shortly after their brother Sabo had died. Back then there wasn't enough time to form a bond with them like they did with Sabo .

Maybe it was? Ace and Luffy sure acted like it.

_**Ya, that's because you've have been with them for a long time. Quit being dumb.**_

I shook '_those'_ thoughts out of my head.

Ace just smiled and held out his hand in a fist and I held out mine as we did a fist bump. I didn't like people getting to close to me so that was his form of a hug. I laid my head back on his bag because for some reason mine was currently being used as a cushion. I wonder why he took it. And what horrible thing I could do to him later.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**TIME SKIP Some where before the new world ( SO THERES TIME SIKPS HAHAHA)**

**Jasmine's pov.**

The crew didn't exactly cheer when Ace told them they were going to go and 'speak' to Red Haired. In fact, they were all against it and so was I. But, I wasn't going to worry about it.

_**Ya lies**__.._.So what? I can trick myself if I want too. _**Ya that's called being delusional.**_

Oh well, I thought as I sat back against the mast and looked up at our flag. We're the Spade Pirates. I smiled as the name just kept running in my head over and over again and each time I smiled bigger.

I am now the first mate to Ace. (It's not what it sounds like i am his first mate as in the pirate way.)

I felt my double sided twin blades poke my back and since we set off months ago Ace and I, have the highest due bounties right now (His being higher of course but only by a little), earning us the title of "Super rookies." What was so super about being a rookie? I don't know.

The funny thing is, I have no idea why mine is almost as high as his. All I did was..Well, I did a lot of things that would make a grown man cringe, but I've forgotten most.

I also learned over these few months that I like throwing knives and swords so Ace found me a guy who made me two specially made swords that come together to form a double sided sword staff. I don't know the real name unfortunately nor do I care to search for the sword staff's real name. I like my sword cause there really effective.

I see everyone walk off the ship in each other's arms as if they won't get blown off by this god damn cold wind. Another thing about me, _I hate the cold._

Which is ironic cause I am always cold thanks to someone or two someone's…_**Ya that would have nothing to do with me would it?**_

Ace must have seen me literally shaking against the mast because he quietly came up behind me and yelled in my ear. "Get off the damn ship. We'll be back." I stared at him, my face impassive.

"One, I don't like the cold. Two, I rather hear the not so fun stories when you get back and three, you yell in my ear again and I will kick you so hard where the sun don't shine." I grinned big, probably scaring a whole bunch of guys as my aura grew dark behind me. He quickly ran away from me and off the ship. I followed behind him, laughing evilly.

_**You're are a horrible person Jasmine ya**_**… **Yes, I know this. It's also your fault so shut up.

I reluctantly walked behind Ace as we set off from our ship and further in to this snowy hell.

As we walked in this stupid fucking snow covered hill. I felt my feet getting wet. My snow boots weren't working apparently. I sighed softly as I crossed my arms over my chest and put my head down.

"Wh-y-y is it s-s-o cold?" I asked, stuttering as I bit my lip and trudged on. Ace, the captain, looked back at me.

"What? You don't like it here." He says sticking out his lip as if to tease me. I shake my head. Of course I would get that from him, he's was always looking for something to pick on me with and me being dumb just gave it to him.

_**Well, you don't see me arguing that ya**_**..**_ Wow, okay_..

I sighed in defeat. "Yes, I don't like when it's cold so the sooner we see red haired, the sooner we leave this place. How do you even know Shanks wont kill us? He may like Luffy but we're still enemies."

Ace is always stubborn. He's more stubborn if he thinks that he can just walk in, say thank you and leave.

"I have to thank him, Jaz. This is the man who saved Luffy." Ace stated holding his hat closer to his face. I frowned, slightly.

"Couldn't we just send him a note or something? Maybe some candy that I would most likely eat." I asked. Ace barely glanced back. I saw a small smile as he turned back and trudged in silence.

"No then." I sighed as I continued to follow from behind him. I looked around to the men were still trying to persuade their captain. I looked back and told them sternly "Don't waste your breath. You'll need it when..." I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up to see a giant cave with a red orange glow coming from within, it looked dangerous and _dark _like it was ready to gobble us up. So that could only mean one thing.

We were here**.**_** Ya No shit, Sherlock**__..?_

I ignored_ it_ in my head and followed behind Ace, trying to not look as scared as I was inside. "Alright. Ace are you sure?" I asked him once more time before we entered the cave.

"Jasmine, I have to see him. Red Haired Shanks." He nodded and we walked in.

As we entered the party, everyone seem to drop dead. The musicians had strummed one last note and you could hear a pin drop with this much tension. I could smell the sake from here. "Oi! What are you doing here?"

I walked in, pulling my hood down as I crossed my arms and stopped behind Ace.

I saw a bunch of stares as half smiled at me putting my head down (I only did this because I was cold, but to also look badass.)

Ace stepped up and took off his hat as he bowed.

"Hello, I'm Portgas D. Ace captain of the Spade Pirates." Ace announced cheerfully. I relaxed suddenly from behind him, still looking down at the floor.

"Spade Pirates…?" I heard Shanks murmur.

Oh no, where is this leading? _**You might want to get ready for battle. Who knows what's bound to happen ya. **_

I shook my head slightly and tried to stay calm.

"..The Infamous Super Rookie came to say "Hello." to me?" Shanks asked, gripping his sword. I instantly tensed up and reached back, ready to jump at the moment's notice.

Ace sent a look at me. Shanks saw, this and sent a look to Ben causing Ben to also get tense.

Ace slowly put his hands to his sides "It's not what you're thinking."

"It's what _I'm _thinking.." I mumbled to myself.

"My brother was always talking about you as his lifesaver so I came to say thank you." Ace explained, earning a smile from everyone but Beckman and myself. Beckman's eyes were still looking at me.

He was waiting for me to put my hand down before he put down his. Well, bad news for him I wasn't going to be the first to back down.

"Jasmine." Ace said lightly. I noticed that everyone was now staring at me.

_**Well you're cornered now aren't ya?**_

I grunted and put my hand down as it slowly became a fist and then let go, back and forth.

"Your Luffy's brother? I didn't know that he had a brother." Exclaimed Shanks, ignoring what just happened.

I saw a bead of sweat come from Ace's head and I smiled to myself. "That asshole was nervous. I knew it." I silently laughed to myself.

"Great, I'm glad to meet you!" Exclaimed Shanks. He leaned forward as if to get closer.

"Tell me all about yourself." He stated smiling.

I sighed and mumbled "I swear, he's just like Luffy."

"Let's have a banquet!" He yelled his voice booming through the walls, causing my ears to hurt.

Ok, so something small you should know due to the little Asshole's (What I call a friend whatever, I will change what I call them.) in my head I have the following:

1) Really good sense's

2) Killer migraines

3) Three ideas in my head at a time… Well, right now two. mine and a companion's. the third that's yet to be heard.

Lets keep it that way alright?_**Yeah, of course.. Just me and you alone ya**_**.~**_ (insert perverted smile) Nope_, you're being ignored.

Ace held out his hand and motioned for me to sit as everyone got drinks and Sake and the others beverage and food that I will not eat or drink before Ace does just in case it's poisoned.

_**Yeah, always make your captain go first ya.**_

"Alright, Ace you've said thank you. Can we go now?" I asked in front of Shanks, not wanting to sit down.

"Jasmine, don't be rude now. Sit down and try to enjoy yourself?" Ace said or asked? It was funny because the last part sounded like a question more than a command.

"Meh, do I have to?" I asked while sticking out my tongue.

Ace grabbed my hand and yanked me down.

"Yes! You do." He smiled. I grunted as I hit the floor.

"damn…" was all I said. I propped my left knee up and crossed my right underneath, leaning on the left.

I looked around as Ace and Shank's started talking. I saw a lot of guys just mingling and having fun letting their guard down. I still wasn't going to let mine down though.

"So Ace, tell me how did you two meet?" asked Shanks. I looked over at him, giving him a confused look.

_**Why would he want to know ya**__? _  
>I don't know, how about you ask him yourself? Oh wait, you can't<em>.<em> (I literally thought it could but I'm wrong) I'll ask him later then.

Ace smiled. "She washed up on shore and Luffy liked her so we had no choice but to keep her." I tilted my head and blew air out of my mouth.

"You're talking about me like I'm some wounded puppy that you found on your doorstep! what the hell?" I asked. Ace laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that. You could have told him yourself if you wanted to." He replied.

I thought about it and then sighed "You're right, sorry." He nudged my shoulder with his arm, causing me to feel increasingly warm and flustered. Shanks looked at me smiling.

"Well then how did you get stuck with two goofs such as those guys?" he asked, pointing at Ace, I smiled wide.

"That's about it, Luffy wouldn't let me leave and Ace wanted me to leave so I figured might as well stay and make one happy and torture the other."

I explained as Ace rolled his eyes. We both remembered the little girl with purple, wavy hair who tried multiple times to fight Ace and Luffy. I _would_ have won most the time if I hadn't lost so much.

Shank's and his friends laughed. "That sounds like a good reason then!" As he burst out laughing all over again, I don't know what was so funny but I couldn't help but smile as they laughed.

But then, as if some force was saying ' ha ha ha Screw you,.' A cool breeze came in and wrapped around me, shaking me to the core. In that moment, I stopped smiling all together and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Damn it, it's too cold. Why couldn't y'all have chosen a tropical island or something." I asked to myself.

Ace shook his head and held out his arms and said, smiling. "Come here."

_I _thought about this normally. I wouldn't _not_ have come close to him because I don't like touching people but in the end he was Ace. Hell, I've slept with him before.

_**YOU'VE SLEPT WITH ACE?!**_Umm, yes. We were kids. Granted, I was 13 but still_.. __**Ya, that shouldn't be happening**_**. **Oh well, screw you too!I thought angrily.

I moved over so I leaned in to him ignoring the stares and small little smiles I got from everyone else. It's not like anything would happen. He was Ace, just Ace. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I have a question for you, Jasmine." Shanks asked. I smiled slightly at him, giving an_" I dare you to."_ smile and picked my head up off of Ace's shoulder which was really hot.

(Only one way as in he is fire)

"What?" I asked my monotone voice startled Ace and a few men causing them to look towards me.

"It's uncommon for female pirates to have such high bounties so I was wondering..."

I cut him off. "How I got my Bounty so high?" I smiled.

Ace frowned and shook his head. "Don't ask her that please. _Anything _but that". I grinned at his discomfort.

Glad to know my job is being done._**Your a bitch ya**_**…**So?

"Well." I said moving away from Ace. "A Marine captain made a mistake of calling me Ace's whore and a few other choice words, so I being the wonderful person I am. I relieved him of some..Well, umm..choice things a man needs to kept himself happy." I smiled devilish as I saw realization hit their faces they all groaned and moved their hands. I continued.

"After the crew saw what I did to their captain, they got a little pissed."

I heard an " You think..?" from some of the others.

I continued "And tried to fight me and so they faced the same fate as their_ Captain_. Also, apparently Sea kings like those things." I smiled and stuck my tongue out just a little bit. Ace sweat dropped and said "I told you not to ask."

To be honest, there was more than that to it. I just wanted tell them that part to see there discomfort, am i proud? Meh, not really. Do I care? Nope.

Yasop's eyes got big and his teeth got sharp as he yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO A MAN. HIS JEWELS ARE HIS PRIDE AND JOY."

Am I the only one who wonders why they do that? I mean, come on. Oh well, continue

"meh they weren't really…."I was cut of when I felt a thud to my head and started rubbing it. "What the fuck! Ace, they asked!" I shouted.

His hand went back to his side. He was uncomfortable, you could tell that much. "To much info Jaz." He stated calmly.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my arms again. Why is it so cold? I heard Shanks's laughter and smiled lightly. Beckman said "Ace, I wouldn't make her mad if I were you." Ace blushed and his eyes got big as he yelled "Were not a couple." I tilted my head and laughed along with the red haired group.

"You know, Ace if you hadn't have had any idea of that happening then you wouldn't have said anything cause I don't think that's what he meant."

Ace just stared at me "Now you use logic?" he asked me. I smiled and rubbed my arms again.

"I always use logic even if you don't understand." I could see the heat radiate off him and smiled. Hey at least it wasn't cold anymore. Then it was time to run.

The rest of the night was just fun I watched the other men as they drank and drank. Ace passed out eating and scared the hell out of Shanks and the others. I stayed by the fire and laid my head back. I wasn't going to let myself sleep.

Not while there were still men drinking I, myself hadn't touched a bottle of sake in case I need to keep an eye out for someone too drunk. I stayed close to the entrance as well just in case I needed a quick escape. We are pirates after all.

I looked at the cave's entrance. It was a perfect hole. It was a cave after all.

_**Yeah, dumb ass . It's a cave . It's going look like a cave. **_Don't call me a dumb ass .I'm trying to focus on dumb men. _**Ya, no. Dumb, drunk men. You don't like that do you?**_

Shut up!

Anyway, I can handle Ace which is just dumb. I don't know about dumb, drunk men. But, oh well. To be honest, Ace has his moments.

_**Ya. Wait? Did you just say that?**_No, I didn't. Shut up_._

_"Oi _Jasmine?" i heard Shanks call over to me. i looked over at him.

"What?" i asked i wasn't about to go nice on him just because my captain was asleep.

"what is your dream?" he asked. that shocked me. i looked up at the ceiling and smiled softly "That's simple. my dream is to be Free." i said that simply and that was it Shanks gave me nod of approval and i looked back towards the cave opening. i wanted the night to hurry up and end. not because it was bad but just because i wanted it to end.

_**but Jasmine our days are viable and few in numbers saver them ya...**_

**TBC..**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YAY! CHAPTER ONE OF THE JEWEL OF THE SEA 2.O IS FINISHED ME A BIG ROUND OF APPALUSE. **

**~claps for myself~ sadly I do that any way I am excited for my new story if you're a returner I did not change a lot I made it a little understandable as for the scene cuts that where in the first chapter one im going to make them an chapter cause this one is pretty long atm. Any way let me tell you what will happen **

**The orginel stuff in the first one will be in here this story has more fluff in it. But tbh I like the fluff,**

**~It's fluffy!~ **

**Anyway I will be updateing as i have a chance to you are welcome to read the unedited verison but i dont suggest it because i will be changeing a lot and also i hope yall know there will be OOC and non cannon parts of corse.**

**anyway non of this would be possible with out my editor Elegant Dreamer. **

**she's not a beta reader shes all mine and mine only Muahahaha **


	2. The Crystal Shot

chapter 2 The Crystal Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine's pov.<strong>

I walked out of the lower deck, stretching and yawning. Shank's little all night party and hightailing the ship over here ,to Sabody Archipelago, is a amazing feet so I dissevered a nap, and I had decide to take a small nap while the ship was being coated.

I didn't really care for traveling around to bars and looking at small trinket shops so I stayed on the ship to watch the coating I really didn't watch most of it cause I fell asleep.

Surprisingly my nap was peaceful. It was almost like no one was on the ship.

Oh shit that reminds me. I looked around the ship to see a giant bubble around our ship.

"Well shit the ship coater must have gone without breaks or maybe I just overslept?" I asked myself noticing that this was a very empty ship.

_**Oi Ya just noticed there's no one on the ship? Did ya?**_**.** Oh shut up will you.

I shook my head thus shaking the thoughts out of it.

_**What thoughts ya? There's nothing here**__….. _

I face palmed and walked of the ship. I need to find where everyone went in order to tell them the coatings done. So we can go to the new world.

That hit me and I stopped abruptly. The New World, we were ready. Hell, of course we were ready we're the Spade Pirates after all. Well at least we would be ready if I could just find the captain and the crew.

I wondered around the large tree, bubbled covered island, till finally I see people starting to bow down and get on their hands and knees. Like they were kissing the dirt beneath their feet. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

_**Of course not, what ya think they're going to do Ya… tie their shoes**__? _Hmm I thought you were going to go very perverted there don't do that…._**how dare ya I feel offended I would never think pervertedly….**_

I once again slapped myself thinking of too many things at one time, I decide to finally just screw it and quickly ducted in a nearby alleyway.

I took a deep breath and surveyed the small narrow little gap in the wall that I was in.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary what do you think?..._**ya look to your left and down**__…._

I did so to see none other than my stupid freckled faced Captain face first in the dirt sound asleep with his orange hat almost completely falling off his head.

_**Well that was easy ya?**_ Yeah now if I can just find the others and wake him up without him getting mad.

I rolled my eyes easier said then done. Ace really hates it when people wake him up.

_**No ya that's you**__…_What? No that's Ace_….__**No ya that's you**__…_ No its not I know myself damnit...wait Actually wait no it is me. Oops, oh well.

I shrugged and swiftly kicked Ace in the side, causing him to jump up quickly and put his fist up then catching them on fire. he was ready for a fight.

I thought about it then sent him a look and said "No time we have to get the others and get out the ships coated and you haven't caused anything yet so that's a sign we need to leave."

He tilted his head and looked at me "Don't you mean, You! Haven't caused anything?" he shot back. I shook my head and shrugged.

"o well maybe because I've been asleep. (I yawned) how long have I been out anyway?." I asked Ace.

He smiled and held out his fingers In a peace sign and said with a smile "Two days, I even told the crew to get a room here on the island so they don't wake you up."

I started at him for a minute before I yelled while hitting him on the head "What!? That means that, that was two days that the marines could have come here, do you know how close they are to here Ace?" I asked.

Ace shrugged "So? We'll fight them, won't we?" he asked.

I thought about this. "Yeah I guess you're right but we should still get going don't ya think?" I asked.

He nodded and made a gesture telling me to go first. And with that I turned around and walked out in the now barren road.

_**Wait will ya!...**_What?.._**Don't go out ya**__…_ What? Fine. ok then.

I quickly jumped back in to the ally and grabbed Ace by the collar, he staggered backwards and gave me a look.

I held up a finger to my mouth as in to say shush and whispered "wait something's not right."

"what? How do you know?" Ace asked.

_**Because im the best Ya don't undermine my knowing ya dummy…**_

"Because I just don't have a good feeling ok?" I explained quickly to him.

Ace nodded and shrugged. I slide next to the old grimy wall and poked my head out to the left and saw rows of people on the ground bowing down. And low and behold a gun totting dick face Celestial Dragon.

I only caught a small glimpse of him but he looked ugly. "Ace where's the crew?" I asked quickly still staring at the Celestial dick face.

"Um, Grove 40 or something. I think. Why?" he asked. I know Sabo was killed by a Celestial Dragon and if he sees him then maybe he'll fight him and I can't have that happen. Because we all know that tied to these assholes are the Marine Admirals and I don't want to fuck with those guys.

_**Jasmine ya you naughty girl….**_Ahhh shut up.

I started to turn around and walk down the alleyway Ace close behind "Ok go get them but use the ally's we need to lay low and away from this area…" i was cut off by a terrible blood chilling scream.

"Crystal no!" I stopped dead.

That name…_**No Jasmine don't this isn't your battle ya its not the person you think it is ….**_I Can't. That name…._**Choices jasmine ya choices….**_

I quickly did a 180 And ran towards the street. Ignoring my head. Ace was closer but I pushed him back and sprinted out in the clearing and I don't know what came over me I just jumped in front of a small little brown curly haired girl. As I heard a gun go off multiple times.

I heard Ace yell "Jasmine No!"

I pushed her out of the way but was too slow to miss all of the bullets entirely, The little girl rolled in the dirt just as I just slid on my hurt (shot) shoulder. I quickly turned around to show Ace my dirt covered face and now bloody coat.

i heard Ace yell "Jasmine? Jasmine!" i laid there for a second taking in a deep breath.

_**Whoa, whoa ya Ace is gonna be pissed ya I can't wait to see the fun that will come from that…**_Fuck. I forgot about Ace.

I quickly forced myself up in order to stop my now advancing captain. But I stumbled back holding my shoulder feeling the pain shoot up through my body. I grimaced as Ace was now coming towards me.

Heightened sense remember not nice when it comes to pain. But I slowly smiled it off I need to smile away the pain. I tasted dirt in my mouth and could practically hear the stares I was receiving.

I lost my smile as I saw Ace's look of complete malice he was now surrounded by flames and ready to go for a fight his eyes were still locked on me but there was something in his eyes. i couldn't quit say what it was.

The people all just sat there too scared to do anything while the Celestial dragon started yelling shit I didn't care for.

I quickly jumped in front of Ace and held his shoulders trying to push him in too the ally knowing that if this where to escalate anymore an admiral would be on our ass.

"Ace you better back off we don't want to attract any more unwanted attention from the Marines." I looked back at the Celestially Dragon who now was dancing around aiming his gun at someone else. I really did not like him but I had to bite back my anger now.

Ace was pushing against me hard and I was struggling to pull him into another alleyway.

I heard the girl yell "Mommy!" and she ran across the road again to go to her mother. I wanted to yell, "You mother fucking idiot!" That's how I got shot in the first place.

_**Ya I think you should have let her get shot..**__._i just couldn't, ok..

I heard the Celestial Dragon yell "You pathetic peasants! Don't cross me! Who do you think you are!?"

The little girl fell to her mothers side and got on her knees and bowed. The Celestial Dragon looked over her and now from the way Aces eyes were widening his gun was locked on me.

I held on to Ace tightly my arms planted firmly in his shoulders I grunted as he tried to force pass me. He looked down at me Damn I hate it when I'm this close to him and I can see his freckles on his face and his eyes filled with pure hatred.

His smile was now gone and as I hear the dragon dude (I shall now call him) shout something about me now being in the way. I'm starting to want to kick him hard in his balls and then maybe.. getting off track. "Ace, stop, Ace." I looked up at him.

I heard the Celestial say "If I let one of you pass me then all of you would."

It was like time had slowed down every second drug out.

I focused on Ace again but His freckles are so darn distracting. _**That's because you like him ya**__…_Ah no shut up I need to focus.

I looked down at the crimson blood coming out of my shoulder. Oh, ya. That happened I had completely forgot that Asshole just shot me. Like he had just shot me.

_**Ya Those heightened sense for you huh**__?_,,,,shut up and heal me…_**not now ya hahaha…**_

but what was even worse was that the ass hole didn't care about what he was about to do. at least when I'm about to kill someone or seriously harm them I think hard about it but then in the end I think well to late now all or nothing.

Ace looked at my arm I was now fully aware of the pain again and I grimaced at the force i was using on him I mean god damn he was strong. even though I'm not going to tell him that.

"Ace stop please we both know that as cocky as you are we can't fight the Admirals. Pleases. Im sorry I started this its my fault don't fight him." I lied it wasn't my fault and I don't really think it was because he is the one who shot me not me.

_**Ya it was your fault you could have just let her take her chances with the bullet.. **_you know I couldn't have done it.

I made a face again man I was losing a lot of blood the harder I pushed on him the more came out.

_**Hehe ya that sounds wrong**_**.** Get back on track focus on Ace_…__**Gladly ya**_… Fuck off.

I heard the hammer pull back and the girl start to cry for him not to shoot me.

Ace's eyes got wider as he saw this behind me he then focused on my arm again. He stepped back the ring of fire growing to now surround us and the Celestial dick face cutting the clear shot off. So it was a circle of fire with me and him then another bigger one cutting off the dragon ass.

"Run!" he yelled to the others outside the ring. Everyone listened and did so.

I bite my lip harder.

Dick face yelled "What is this, who are you? You peasant! The Admirals will have your worthless Asses. Call them, call them now!" .

Now Ace spoke just so I could hear him.

"He's affiliated with the one that killed Sabo. And now he's gone and shot you that's two of the people I care about that they have hurt. Even though you started it I can't let him to continue to live and do this to the ones I care about." His voice was stern and full of hatred. Something that did not fit him.

That stopped me. I looked down at the tips of my boots showing from underneath my long navy blue jacket with the Spade pirate ensign on the back.

Pour Sabo I didn't know the kid but hearing the way Ace said his name pulled at my heart I sighed and stepped back shaking my head. Completely letting the fact go that Ace had said something about me.

"Ok, Ace. Let me get out of the way but listen first, when your done let me kick him in and possibly remove his unit ok?" He shook his head. "There's not gonna be anything left when I'm done with him."

"BANG!".

I heard the sound cut Ace off and side stepped to the right slightly. The bullet whizzed right past my ear and went right thru Ace's forehead. This man was a better shot than I thought.

Ok now I'm more pissed enough to kill him. _** Shooting you wasn't a good enough reason ya?….**_

"O Hell No!" I shouted turning around as Ace's head slowly came back together through a ring of flames.

"You fucking dickface. I'm over here trying to save your sorry little ass with a bullet in my arm. That you placed there just so you know. And I don't even like you. You're on my list of major Assholes who should just disappear. But the first time I didn't care cause I didn't want an admiral up our ass but now fuck the admirals and fuck you!." I yelled

"Alright Ace do whatever the fuck you want to him. It's better than me slicing him up its too quick for an asshole like him." I said once again walking off through the flames.

Another thing about me having _beings _in me I have practically have an immunity to fire. i don't want to actually call them by their real names due to the fact that if you use something's name it gives it power.

_**Hahaha Ya that's not true, Jasmine. I will let ya burn I just don't want ya to.. yet. **_Look, I don't care enough anymore to bring shit up. I have too much on my mind now.

I heard the cry of the Celestial Dragon and kept walking. True, I was kinda swerving but I was still walking away. I didn't feel guilty about the Celestial Dragon I was sad about that girls name she reminded me of a different person, one that has long been gone. And still don't want to bring it up. ill just tell Ace that I didn't like the girl getting shot.

That was apart of the truth so it wasn't a lie. But then again why should I care? it was just Ace. Why should it matter if I lie to him.

Ace came up beside me and held my good shoulder causing me to jump.

"Damn it Ace." I yelled. He quickly picked me up and cradled me he was now in full run.

I was being cradled by him. I don't like being carried or touched. Its just a thing. I'm only being carried because well I don't know why maybe I wasn't running fast. I tried to kick him but I couldn't all I could do was yell so that's what I'm gonna do.

"Ace you shouldn't listen to me. I don't make good decisions when I'm pissed."

"So you never make good decisions?" he asked. He was being a smart ass. So ya I have a temper and all but not all the time. Well maybe let me think. No

"Smart ass." Was all I could say I really couldn't let my head now let alone speak? That must have sent him a warning.

I started to get light headed and saw black spots dance across the sky.

"Oi." He said tossing me lightly up and down. "Im sorry I didn't mean to be mean. I understand you didn't want that girl to get shot. It's fine its done with."

That caught my attention did he think i was upset about the girl? I was upset about the name damn it not the girl.

_**How dare ya Jasmine? Not care about a little girls life if we all thought like that you wouldn't be here ya…**_.

(I carried on with my different set of thoughts.)

Ace must have thought I was upset. well then who would I be to let a wonderful opportunity like this go to waste I made a light voice "You're a mean captain putting me down like that. I'm injured and obliviously I can't think straight or defend myself at this time and besides I'm not mad all the time."

Even though some people are complete ass holes that deserve a good kick in the balls. Great, I got mad. Maybe he was right…my head felt even lighter maybe that's why I'm like this.

"Oi Ace, what did you do?" I asked he grew quiet and continued to run.

I laid my head down thinking about the Admirals coming for us. And that was because of me. _**I told ya so Jasmine this could have went another way ya. **_

I realized I was still in Ace's arms. Crap get out of his arms. But I'm so tired. _**screw being tired get out of his damn arms ya**__. _Yeah let me try.

I kicked or attempted to kick again but I got nothing but a grunt of effort.

"Screw it" I mumbled that's all I could get out of it. I closed my eyes and soon Aces steps were gone and I let the darkness consume me.

_**Don't be so overdramatic Jasmine…you'll heal Ya. I couldn't let my host die? What would be the fun in that? Hahahaha. **_

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so in the last chapter I read up on shanks and Ace meeting it says nothing about where it is maybe it does and I just missed it or something but either way my story they meet before he gets in the new world so whatever.**

**HEY TELL ME WHAT YOU Think**

**ALSO THANK YOU ELEGANT DREAMER for your wonderful awesomeness **

**Ok that was chapter two everythings fun right now I don't really know if anything happens with Ace and the CD really don't feel like spelling it out again anyway next chapter may be in this year maybe next year **

**Merry Christmas **

**Happy new year **

**Happy holidays. **

**Awannabe out.**


	3. Prelude to Whitebeards

**Chapter 3 The prelude to Whitebeards**

...…

**Marine ford No ones pov….**

Sengoku was on his way to his office when he heard a voice call for him.

" Admiral Sengoku, sir!"

Sengoku turned around and said nonchalantly "Yes Captain Yuto?"

The Captain held out two wanted posters, one for Fire Fist Ace, and the other was for Bloody Jewel Jasmine.

Bloody Jewel's poster was a close up so you could see Jasmine's purple eyes looking straight at the camera. She was giving a vicious, mad grin as her purple hair, that was tied into a ponytail, was caught just at the right moment blowing around her face and neck. The rest of the photo was chopped off.

Ace's poster had him in a close up as well giving a small smile as flames surrounded his face and you could see his hat and half of his beaded necklace.

"These are pirates who have been rapidly gaining power recently." Explained the Captain.

" D.? Where did he come from?" Asked Sangoku.

" We can't quite figure it out but even as a rookie, he has the power of the logia. And has become quite notorious especially after the incident at Saboday that has successfully blown over." Explained the Captain.

" That's troubling, and good news ,Captain. What about Jasmine? You got anything on her? Fay sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?" Asked Sangoku.

The captain nodded and handed him another poster but this one had a black X in the middle so all you could see was a soft smile and blue eyes framed by blond hair. The bounty was 500,000,000 Barrie.

This made the 300,000,000 (Ace) and the 250,000,000 (Jasmine) bounty's look like a tiny spot.

Sangoku was about to ask why when he saw the name. "Fay Crystal, is her mother?"

"Yes sir, one of the revolutionist's former general Fay Crystal. We didn't think she had a child so no one ever crossed checked any of the wanted posters, until we learned that the child Jasmine had been reportedly saved in Saboday was named Crystal. It was most likely nothing but I still looked into it and here it is." The captain explained out loud but the explanation was for nothing.

Sengoku remembered reading and reporting the orders from the higher ups for the assassination of Crystal himself and cursed the damn person who did not complete their orders.

"You say that the Saboday incident has completely blown over, right?" He asked as he started walking, picking up his pace. He was now changing his course to Garp's office.

If anyone knew this D. kid. It would be Grap.

The captain nodded, handing Sengoku a folded up paper. "Yes sir."

Sengoku couldn't help but wonder if the world government had chosen to cover up the incident considering that if people heard that they were openly being attacked it would bring the dragons shame and everyone knows, hopefully, that'll never happen.

" Thank you, Captain. Enjoy the rest of the day off if you want, then tomorrow start digging up anything you can on this kid." Commanded Sengoku as he pointed at Ace's photo.

The Captain saluted, and exclaimed "Yes sir." than ran off.

Sengoku quickly walked in to Garps office and yelled without a moment's notice. " Damnit, Garp! You have something to do with this don't you?" Sengoku questioned as he held up Ace's wanted poster.

Garp grabbed the wanted posters and spit up almost all of his current drink. "That bastard." He mumbled to himself.

Sengoku yelled " Damnit, Garp! How is he related to you?"

Garp looked away and said under his breath. " I've never seen him before."

Sengoku sighed and rubbed his temple " Garp, you're a bad liar. Did you know he burned a Celestial Dragon? And has cause a lot of other problems?" Sengoku was starting to grow angry at his old friend.

Garp laughed loudly, ending the conversation. "Well then, that's his problem Sengoku."

φφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφ

**Somewhere in the new world the Moby Dick. **

" Such a dashing young man in the grand line." Laughed Whitebeard as he sat in his cabin.

Thatch looked over his shoulder and said "He refused the offer to join the warlords, some people also say he openly attacked a Celestial Dragon which was about time if I say so myself."

"How long have they been at this?" asked Whitebeard.

Thatch said nothing as he was lost in thought. He was thinking of a promise made a long time ago involving a former revolutionist general that was now brought up by the bounty poster of the second in command of the spade Pirates.

"They're still young. They shouldn't rush." Whitebeard exclaimed. Not noticing that his son did not respond.

φφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφ

Back with the Spade Pirates: Jasmine's pov.

I woke up feeling the familiar and relaxing waves rocking our boat.

Ok, that's good we weren't completely destroyed. Another good sigh escaped her lips, I'm also not dead it's always nice to wake up not dead.

Or I could be dead and this could be my heaven.** I told ya I wouldn't let you die, and your heaven would be a ship ya?** True you wouldn't let me die. **Not yet ya,,,**wait what? I doubt it that you would actually just let me die. _**Fine, ya doubt is a good quality of yours…**_Fuck off.

I blocked out the rest of it's thoughts and turned my head to see non-other then my captain. Sleeping in a chair.

Hmmmm, where's a marker when I need one. Oh well.

"Ace." I said my voice cracked. Aw man I'm thirsty. I placed my body wight on my arm pushing myself put of bed and felt a slight sting other then that there was no pain in my shoulder.

_**Ya like I said your healed…**_

"Ace. Wake up." I sighed. Man, I'm the one that was injured but I'm awake.

_**Your not actually injured any more ya…**_

"Ace, you dumb ass. Wake up." This time I was not so nice and said a little louder.

Ow that actually hurt my throat how long have I been out? _**I don't know ya I don't care for time ya…**_thank you but that was a question for myself.

I looked over at my bandaged shoulder. And shrugged again trying to move my arm man these bandages were not nice and very constricting. And even though I get healed _**it**_ only heals the hole or wounds not the pain. But I have a high pain tolerance so I'm fine.

"ACE, YOU ASSHOLE. WAKE YOUR ASS UP!." I yelled again and threw my pillow at his face as I did so.

Ace woke up just in time for my pillow to connect to his face. He fell over in a big over dramatic way. He jumped up holding the pillow about ready to throw it back at me with a smile.

"Glad to know you're still a Bitc…." My stare stopped him mid sentence. I smiled telling him mentally, finish that word, but maybe I should let him finish just so I could throw another pillow at him.

_**Ya are the worst, Jasmine. He's obviously in there for a reason, ya…**_Yeah, to get a pillow in the face.…._**No, that's not what I meant ya. **_

" Alright Ace." I sighed. " I guess I deserved that, but I mean come on, don't sleep so heavily. I'm trying to get your attention over here." I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes " If you're done with your random mood swings I would like to tell what you missed." He explained.

If I could get up quick enough then I would try to kick him but I can't because I'm top lazy and there really isn't a real reason to kick him.

"Alright but first a glass of water." I asked softly with a fake smile and held out my hand.

Ace knew my smile was fake and the please was hollow but he nodded his head and walked out.

After he walked out I looked around trying to grasp my mind that were not frozen or lazered or charred to death. Then I began to tap my finger lightly on the side of my bed. Just sitting here, waiting for my glass of water.

I waited for what feels like an hour **(Was actually 2 minutes**)

"Ace?" I asked stumbling around the deck. I guess I must have been asleep for a long time too because I've lost some feeling in my legs. Oh well, it happens.

One of my crew mates attempted to say something, I should really learn their names, but I drowned him out because I was now staring at nothing but water and exotic fish swam around us. We were floating in the ocean. I mean, holy shit. We're inside a giant bubble in the ocean. I swear, I was smiling from ear to ear.

That's why he was taking long he knew I couldn't wait. So I would come out and look. That asshole. I closed my eyes and smiled. Then opened them again. To find Ace in front of me with a cup of water looking so dazed.

"Your…." I started to say 'you're an asshole' but stopped and shook my head grabbing the water and went to my usual place against the mass of our ship. I leaned against it and drank my water happily while Ace and the others. I really need to learn their names, tried to figure out what's wrong with me.

I watched the fish happily swim by. _**Ok, you're scaring me. Why are you smiling a lot**__._ This is nice. I like it.

"Oi, what's wrong. Seeing you smile like that is scary." Ace asked, I guess he finally plucked up the courage to ask me whats going on.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry I was just thinking of ways to hurt people it's really fun you want to hear what I'm thinking." I explained losing my smile and bringing my light voice out.

Ace's eyes got big as he shook his head and turned around and started barking orders probably to act like he was doing so.

Truth is, I really do like this. The peace and quiet nothing can get us here its nice. but if the men knew my thoughts, who knows what they would say because I wasn't one to say mushy things such as that.

Have I asked about how long I was out and all that fancy stuff. Maybe I should do that?_**Ya don't think dumb ass.**_ Right, will do, but first more water.

I took my last sip of water and walked to sit down on a bench that we had gotten built on the ship so we didn't have to all sit on barrels.

" So how long exactly have I been out?" I asked out loud I wasnt asking anyone in-particular. I sat down and just stared at the ocean above my head feeling calm. This was really relaxing.

"About 1 week." Someone answered. Wow, that's pretty…. Wait? My eyes almost popped out of my head and my jaw almost dropped.

"A…a..week?Why didn't anyone wake me up. Oh no, did we miss Fishman Island?" I began asking all these questions and freaking out.

Our doctor ran over to me and tried to force me to sit down but it was too late. I was already smacking Ace really hard as I tried to get answers from him.

Pour Ace he probably couldn't breathe but oh well he's flames and I wasn't choking him. _**But flames need oxygen to burn ya…..**_ Oh yeah, oops .

I quickly letgo and looked down as Ace stepped back and rubbed his shoulder and neck area. Then he bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry we couldn't wake you up. Doc wouldn't let us because he said you're sleeping made you heal faster. So you missed it." My head dropped and I sagged my shoulders and walked to sit down again.

Well that sucks balls.

"Damn that was the only Island I had true interest in, but nooooo. That stinking dickface Celestial dragon went and shoot me…" That cause me to think about it, I didn't get to Dedickafy him.

"Ace." I yelled in a winey voice. He looked at me.

"Now what?" he asked he was probably getting mad. Hmmm, I wonder where I could go with , don't do that just ask questions.

"Well." I said as I started pouting. I didn't get to chop that dumb ass's balls off." Ace again started to yell at me.

"You can't do that to every guy you don't like. Its not natural, Jasmine!"

"Hey! She needs rest and peace. Not everyone yelling at her." yelled the Doc.

Hey, I appreciate the fact he did that but I know what I can and can't take. He is officially ignored.

"Ace why can't I, I mean I have swords. I need to use them and no one wants to fight me. I have to find some way to entertain myself." Wait, did I say that that sounds bad.

Ace looked at me again as his fist catching on fire. He started to come dangerously close to me…um too close….too close.

"Um I didn't mean it like that it just came out that way.( he still was approaching me. I balled my fists up. I don't know what for I don't plan on punching him. And I continued) I don't think it's entertaining I just mean there ball less cowards I'm just making sure they're not hypocrites." I tried to explain.

Too late I saw him lift his fist and it came down and then suddenly i felt a flick to my ear,

I rubbed my ear laughing a little realizing that it wasn't a punch. "Ow, the fuck you do that for." I wasn't worried about fire like I keep adding to my list as I remember fire doesn't hurt me.

_**That's because of me ya…. **_and i also think he didn't use any this time. _**No ya it was me all me...**_

"Your mind is too dark and I was trying to lighten it up." he said like that was obvious with a smile. I'm supposed to be the obvious one.

"Hahaha, everyday comedian over here. Give me another reason." I asked.

"I'm Captain and it's Captain's duty to correct their comrades behavior so I corrected your behavior." Wow, now he does something like that not before I did the things I did but afterwards. Oh well.

I saw his smile as everyone stared at us I couldn't help but smile too. Damn him I don't want to smile. I want to be mad. I really do but he was right. I'm not going to tell him that though.

"Ok, I'm sorry for being a pirate and doing what I want and all." I smiled lightly. I shouldn't be smiling, I'm trying to be a smart ass here.

"It doesn't it's not like the fire burns you anyway." Ace continued as he sat down on the bench next to me and I maneuvered myself to lie on the opposite side of the bench looking up at the bubble my legs over lapping his.

"You have a point there." I admitted defeat, but I will gain a victory somewhere.

Alright what was I talking about before this happened_. __**Ya missing fishman island ya.**_ Oh yeah, ok thanks. _**Did you just say thanks Ya?... **_

"So changing the subject why didn't ya'll wait for me to wake up." I asked Ace. I then turned my head to look around to see most of the crew slapping air.

"you can't change the subject like that Jasmine." Said Jaques, he was the third one on the crew so I remembered his name, but just like doc, He is now on my ignore list.

Ace went along with the change in subject. maybe it made him feel uncomfortable to be talking about me healing and immunity to fire. I only told him the basic stuff like fire has no effect and other things that I already stated and don't like repeating myself.

"We got some information on where whitebeard was. At Fishman island. When we rise we will be right next to the island. Their supposed to be on. Jasmine, I'm so close." He smiled as he explained and looked over at me.

I sighed. He's been going on about defeating Whitebeard for the longest time. He wants to be known. That's a step in to achieving his dream. Mine is freedom. And well I wont tell anyone this but I want to help achieve his dream. No one else will ever hear me say this.

_**I knew it ya!...**_ Shut up.

I then focused my attention on the bubble. That's just so cool I wonder if I poked it what would happen.I reached for the bubble and started pushing it out it felt like well. Like a bubble. _**Ya Don't say?**_

"Hey Doc?" I asked. He looked at me he was a roundish plumpish man. I'm not really one to judge. He had short hair about maybe to his shoulders. He had round dish thingy on his head. He stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yes, Jasmine-san?" Why did he say san? I mean it's a show of respect but I feel weird.

Oh well. "Will my shoulder be fine by the time we fight the Whitebeards?" I asked.

_**Jasmine are you daft ya? I already told you I healed ya.**_ Yes I know this Ace know this but no one else so I have to play along.

The doc shrugged "If you get a lot of rest and stop yelling at Captain-san then maybe." He explained.

"Ok then that means time to sleep!" I cheered. Ace slapped Air.

"You sleep more than I do and I have narcolepsy." He said sarcastically.

Jaques frowned and looked at me "Jasmine you are the only one who could give Captain a run for his money."

Ace and the other men all agreed with each other. I frowned and closed my eyes.

"Just for that, I'll go to sleep right here and if yall wake me. I'll….Um, I'll do something. Yeah something." I smiled and closed my eyes as I heard their laughter.

" Men, you know what this calls for?" Purposely yelled Ace. My eyebrow twitched.

"What?!" They all yelled back.

"PARTY!" Ace yelled and jumped up causing me to flip over and fall face first on the floor.

It suddenly went quiet. I jumped up and punched Ace hard on the head. The crew begin making a collectives of aw and ow sounds and cringed as he got back up with a big bump, growing on his head.

I gave him a smile and said "You can have your party now." He instantly grew wide eyed and began yelling for booze and music.

I shook my head and laid back on the bench. Oh well, this is going to be enjoyable.

_**Hehehe, Jasmine. Enjoy this ship, enjoy your crew, enjoy your captain.**_

**Tbc**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Editor's Note: It was all around funny and very good! Just remember to change your there's to theirs (or the other way around) when the time is right. - c:

Now that my editor approves after SHE FINALLY READ IT. I had this chapter done scenic I uploaded the second on but we had a lot of work crammed down are throats. Any way hoped you enjoy,

Awannabe out.


End file.
